This invention relates to the field of knitting machines, and in particular to a winding apparatus used in conjunction with a rotating cylinder or other form of knitting machine which produces a rotating web output. The winding apparatus permits a significant increase in the volume of web output which can be collected in a rolled form.
Typically the web output of a knitting machine, and more particularly that from a rotating cylinder circular knitting machine, as described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,765,157, 5,575,162, and 5,881,571, among others, is wound in relation to the machine into a roll for storage. In general, the web output is pulled from the knitting machine onto a winding assembly which takes up the output and forms a roll onto a tubular element or other support which winds the web thereupon. In the meantime, the winding apparatus must be coupled to rotate in synch about the axis of the rotating cylinder, since the web output is also rotating as it exits the knitting machine.
The overall size of a roll of web output that is created is encumbered, particularly for rotating circular knitting machines, in that the winding operation for these machines to date can only be performed in a single direction; that is, only along the direction of the web transport path. Therefore, and depending on the width of the web output, the rolls which are created by prior art winding apparatus are relatively narrow with a finite volume (e.g., length) of material. Therefore and in the course of a typical work shift, a number of completed winding operations (e.g., rolls of web fabric material) must be pulled from the machines requiring periodic supervision of each winding operation. The above creates inconvenience in order to shut the machine down, remove the as wound roll of web fabric material, and initiate the winding of a new roll several times in a typical work shift.
There is an overall need in the field to be able to increase the volume of web knit material which can be collected onto a roll without necessarily increasing the diameter of the roll.
It is a primary object of the present invention to overcome the above-noted deficiencies of the prior art.
It is another primary object of the present invention to devise a winding apparatus for a rotating circular knitting machine, such as, for example, a rotating circular cylinder knitting machine, which is capable of winding greater volumes of knitted fabric than previously known apparatus.
Therefore and according to a preferred aspect of the invention, there is disclosed a web winding apparatus for receiving the web output of knitted material from a rotating cylinder circular knitting machine, said web winding apparatus including a movable assembly which is supported for rotational movement along a first axis which is perpendicular to a web transport path;
collecting means for collecting said web output in a rolled form; and
traverse means for permitting said movable assembly to move in a reciprocating fashion along a linear path extending along said first axis to permit additional widths of web output to be wound onto said collecting means.
The traverse means preferably includes a lead screw assembly having a movable portion which reciprocates in response to rotational movement of an axle retaining the web retaining member. The movable portion of the lead screw assembly is fixedly attached to a web retaining member, the web-retaining member and the movable portion each moving in a controlled reciprocated fashion along the linear path during the entire winding process. Preferably, the lead screw has a variable pitch to permit different types of fabrics to be rolled to different widths.
Preferably, the web retaining member includes at least one tensioning element which permits a constant force to be applied against the web output during a winding operation, regardless of the amount of knit fabric (e.g., diameter) which has been already wound onto the collecting means from the knitting machine. Preferably, the web retaining member maintains a substantially constant distance relative to the outer diameter of the formed roll, such as through a pivotal connection between the web retaining member and the web winding apparatus.
The assembly further includes at least one cover which prevents dust, lint or other particulates from compromising or damaging the lead screw or other components of the web winding apparatus. Preferably, a pair of flexible bellows are disposed in overlaying relation at opposite ends of the drive axle so as to cover significant axial portions of the lead screw assembly, the bellows, however, being sufficiently flexible to permit the movable portion of the lead screw assembly to engage therewith during travel without interference with the traverse mechanism.
Preferably, the web winding apparatus maintains tension on the web output in spite of the varying diameter of the supported or collected roll of fabric. Preferably, the web-retaining member is pivotally supported to the traverse means to accept an increasing diameter roll.
An advantage of the present invention is that the reciprocated movement of the herein described web winding assembly permits a wider roll of web material to be formed, therefore a greater volume of web material can be wound into a roll format for storage.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the herein described winding assembly while improving the overall throughput, does not significantly impact maintenance or reliability, decreases downtime, and requires less supervision during a winding operation.